1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pocket-sized game scale and measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunting and fishing have always been great American past times. originally done as a necessity for food, hunting and fishing have developed into sports that are enjoyed by many Americans. The related art describes a number of devices that can be used to measure the weight and size of captured fish and game.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,570 issued to Nelson et al. outlines the use of a device that enables a person to more easily clean and scale fish without having that person""s hands smell like fish. The device also has a supplemental spring scale that can accurately weigh a captured fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,907 issued to DePietro et al. outlines the use of a gaming hoist to hang game or other objects. The gaming hoist is portable and can be hung from an existing supporting structure. A winch and cable arrangement is also provided to hoist large gaming animals. No weighing arrangement to determine the weight of an animal being hung by the gaming hoist however, is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,666 issued to Reder et al. outlines the use of a digital weighing scale that is used to weigh caught fish. The scale includes a Wheatstone Bridge and a strain gauge and is designed to be a portable and battery operated unit. The scale also has selective circuitry for reading the temperature of water. A choice of American or metric units of measure can be selectively utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,174 issued to Letzo outlines the use of a fish scale that is connectable to a fishing rod or safety rail of a boat. The scale is a light-duty fish scale and is not intended for use with large ocean fish. The scale is a coil spring pulltype activated weight scale, which conveniently indicates the weight of small freshwater fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,188 issued to Ewing outlines a fishing rod that also has the capability to weigh and measure fish. The handle of the fishing rod has a calibrated compression spring and hook, which is used to weigh a caught fish, which is attached to the end of the hook. There is also calibrated indicia over the length of the rod which can be used to measure the length of a caught fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,999 issued to Yang outlines a portable device that is used to measure the weight of caught fish. A spring scale and hook are utilized to weigh the caught fish. The scale can also be easily calibrated and also includes a compass as part of the device.
Each of the devices described in each of the above patents are useful devices. However, what is really needed and what is not described in the related art is a device that can be used to weigh and measure the size and weight of captured hunting game. A similar device is described in the Ewing patent, but that device is used for measuring and weighing fish and not captured hunting game.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a pocket-sized scale and measuring device used to weigh and measure captured small game such as turkey, pheasant, grouse, squirrel, ground hog raccoon, etc. The first embodiment utilizes a digital scale that can weigh a small game animal, while holding the animal with a cable loop and slide lock. A sturdy handle is part of the rectangular thermoplastic housing. The housing also has a picture and listing of some common small game animals. A retractable tape measure is provided to measure the approximate length of a captured small game animal. A portable battery power source is provided. A second embodiment is also described with a spring mechanized scale as well as a cable loop and slide lock, and retractable tape measure.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device that can weigh and measure captured small game animals.
It is another object of the invention to provide a digital scale to weigh small game animals.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device with a sturdy handle to weigh and capture small game animals.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable pocket-sized scale and measuring device to weigh and measure captured small game animals.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.